


What a buzz.

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Jealous Derek, M/M, Masterbation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Derek, Vibrator, double penetration i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt ask: Stiles being fucked by Derek and a vibrator, pretty please? Because Stiles was masterbating and Derek found him like that, he got jealous and just started fucking him while the vibrator was still inside Stiles ass. Or something like that? Thank youuuu!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a buzz.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles was in fucking heaven, hell, purgatory and fuck it maybe a little bit of cloud nine at the same time!

He’d bought himself - heh - a gift, of sorts, earlier this very fine evening and hadn’t really had the time to use it until now. 

So yeah, when his dad swung out the door with a wave he’d all but fell up the stairs in his rush to his room, throwing himself onto his bed while he wrestled with clothing (man, fuck clothing) kicking off his jeans and he flung one hand aside for the lube. 

He was already panting when he reached a sticky hand down under the bed, tugging out a simple white box and dumping it aside him, drizzling cold lube onto his fingers with a grin. 

God, this was gonna be awesome.

He’d spread his legs, slow and steady, though he was desperate as fuck to cum, hard cock smearing precum over his stomach with each twist of his hips, he really really wanted it to be good. Wanted it to fucking last. 

So he’d been slow, dragging his fingertips down over the pulsing length of his cock, grunting out low moans as he worked himself lower, dusting over his balls, taking a moment to roll them in his palm, hips rocking up as he gasped at the feeling before finally,  _finally_ letting his hand drop between his ass cheeks.  _  
_

Normally, normally he’d start of on his hands and knees, for like better access, but today he wanted to start like this. Leg’s trembling from how far they were spread, toes curled over the edge of the mattress, one lubed finger pushing expertly into his fluttering hole.

He hissed out, slapping a hand over his mouth at the first brush to his prostate, fucking another finger deep, stretching himself slow and steady, eyes rolling back a little at the feeling. 

Fuck he loved feeling like this, open and eager and volnurable, slick with lube and flushed down his chest. Panting heavily as he twisted his fingers deeper, three digits pumping desperately, fumbling with his free hand, wrapping a shaky fist around the box and flipping it open. 

Hell yeah, he’d bought a vibrator! Small and slim, barely the size of his finger but fuck when he’d held it his entire fucking arm had moved with the power of it and he’d slapped 50 bucks onto the counter and flounced out the shop. 

Now though, he licked his lip, rolling himself over, pushing his hips up and dragging his pillow down, taking in a shakey breath as he reached back, smearing the remaining lube up the toy and tracing it around his rim, whining at the cold, foriegn feeling. 

He made sure it was pushed in before he turned it on, wanted to feel something other then his fingers inside himself, clicking the button at the base once. 

He  _wailed._

His hips fucking into the air as his back bowed upwards, body jerking and writhing with the feeling that hit him, so good and- and so strong and fuck, fuck he couldn’t think.

He was drooling, probably, moaning and spreading his legs, pushing back against the furiously vibrating toy with desperate keens, his cock throbbing and leaking steadily onto the blanket beneath him. 

God fuck, fuck he couldn’t imagine what it felt liked to be fucked if this was just a toy, have something hot and real and, maybe - maybe his stupid werewolf boyfriend who should be here instead of at a pack meet basically.

But Derek had decided to stick behind so his stupid, wofly loss because Stiles was going to cum, muscles clenching and dick spurting, head thrown back as he gasped for air, clawing at the bed. 

So close, so close , so so  _so-_

He almost screamed when the bed dipped behind him, jerking forward and whipping his head around, spots dancing before his eyes as the toy was pushed deeper, Jesus, grinding right into his fucking sweet spot - fuck. 

"D-Der?"

"You didn’t even fucking hear me come in. Too busy with your little toy here."

"I-"

And really he didn’t even know what was going on, all he knew was that Derek was there, in his stupid leather with his stupid face. Fangs dropped low and cheeks flushed, scenting the air like he couldn’t get enough. Large, hot palms smoothing over ihs glistening cheeks, spreading them wider, wider. Staring down at his puffy, leaking hole like he was going to  _eat him._

"Does it feel good? Your little slut toy? Rubbing you and filling you right?"

And holy fucking shit on a stick Derek was snarling, fingers biting into the flesh of his ass, hot breath ghosting over his hole making him cry out and push back, hips rocking helplessly. 

“‘S not, ‘s not you, thinking of you I- feels good, ‘s - it feel so good, Der,  _please.”_

"Jesus, look at you, look at your little hole, swallowing it down like it needs more. You want more, Stiles?"

He gasped, cock jerking and dropping his head into the crook of his arm, sliding down onto his elbows, thighs quivering as he nodded,breath catching at the sound of a zipper behind him. 

That was - That was a lube cap, what?

He almost wept at the hot, swollen head of Derek’s dick as it pushed at his rim, sure fingers holding the vibrating toy in place as the wolf pressed in r _ight along side it holy fuck._

"Derek!"

"Shhh, clearly neither of us are enough on our own so maybe we’ll fill you up just. Right. Together."

His screaming dipped into a babbling gurgle and the stretch and burn of Derek’s thick cock filling alongside the still vibrating toy, mouth open in silent please as his body clenched and spasmed and opened under him, vision foggy as Derek’s weight pressed down, hot and still clothed at his back. 

"Gonna fuck you and your little toy."

Jesus did he, snapped his hips hard, pushing Stiles up the bed with each punishing thrust, forcing him to grab for the headboard so that he could work himself back, body lax and plaint under Derek, choking out groans as his cock filled so fast he felt dizzy, teetering so close the the edge as Derek ppounded into him, the wet sound of balls slapping against his ass ringing in his ears in the silent room. Derek’s breath hot at his shoulder. 

"Is it enough now Stiles? Fuck your so tight, God."

He mewled, once, clenching down around his boyfriend and his toy as his orgasm his, cum streaking over the bed and his stomach as he slumped forward, panting wetly into the pillow damn near passing out from the pleasure wracking his ass. 

Fuck Derek just kept going, the toy sliding from his body easily along with Derek’s cock, a click as it was turned off and tossed aside, his blissed out form sun around, spread out on his back as Derek forced himself back in, wrapping Stiles’ legs around his waist, strong arms flexing at his head as Stiles grabbed for his shoulder hiccuping with each deep rut. 

"Derek, Der - I wanna feel you cum in me, c’mon, wasn’t was good as you, never as good, only used it ‘cause you weren’t here, needed your pretty cock in my ass, needed - c’mon -"

Derek was gorgeous when he came, eyes flashing red as he strained, buried deep and pulsing his release, hot and wet into him. Neck taut as he tossed his head back and  _howled._

He grinned lazily when Derek dropped onto him, still growling all possessive and wolfy like. 

"Derek?"

"Mm?"

"Were you jealous of my vibrator?"

He snorted when the wolf growled a low ‘shut up stiles’ wrapping his arms about the dumbass, pressing a light kiss to his sweat slick temple. 

Derek had nothing, ever, to worry about.


End file.
